This project is part of a continuing program to develop and use bioaffinity chromatography to determine quantitative characteristics of macromolecule-involved interactions. A major study was completed on the quantitative expression in affinity chromatography of antibody polyvalency in antigen binding. Studies also were completed on the interaction of psychoactive drugs with the multisubunit enzyme, bovine glutamate dehydrogenase, and on the interaction of peptide ligands with bovine neurophysins.